Mythical Twist
by izzyhomes
Summary: basically Cam has been turned into a werewolf, everyone she cares for has been captured by her department, and as she tried to save the people she loves, Zach suddeny goes missing...
1. begining what else?

I noticed that he had been heading for the captives room where they were keeping all the people that I loved but couldn't talk too. It was rough not talking to them but I had to do it. I was dangerous now. I couldn't talk to them.

Father opened the door and stepped inside. I hated him for this. He was being so cruel to me. First he pretended like he wasn't alive for so long. Then he captured me on one of my missions. He then turned me into what he was; claiming the whole time that he just wanted to be with his darling daughter. After he's done all of this…he went out and captured everyone and everything that I loved. He was vicious. I guess that's what you get for being a werewolf. There was one little flaw to his plan though. Liked what I was, he _**didn't**_.

I hide against the wall where no one could see me from the doorway and listened. "My dear, darling, wife. How nice of you to be here with me and our daughter." I heard the intake of breath that most likely came from my mother. "You lie." She whispered. "No my daring, I'm afraid not. Our little girl is here with me and she could have gone back to you by now but I'm afraid s hikes it here…." He never got to finish his sentence. I came around the corner and hit him square in the jaw.

"Oh will you please just shut up!" I said as he picked himself up off the floor. He smiled his cruel smile at me. "I was wondering when you'd finally find your back bone." I growled at him. "Get out! Get out! You know the rules. You're not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be here. So just geeeet oouuuut!" he started for the door and I kicked him the rest of the way. "Okay Cam, okay Cam. I'm gone." He said rounding the corner. I sighed and held my nose with my thumb and finger.

"Cam?" mom asked behind me. I stiffened and looked behind me. "Yah?" I turned to see my mother on her knees with her arms tied behind her back. If nothing had happened to me them I would be the one to help her escape. If nothing had happened to me then they wouldn't be here.

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't be here." I said and turned. "Why? Why aren't you helping us? Have you known that we have been here?" I looked at her with hooded eyes. "Yes, of course I've known. Still doesn't mean that I can help you. If anything, you're safer in here than out where I can hurt you." She looked up at me with the one eye that wasn't swollen. "What do you mean?" I looked at her with an expression that was as sad as my heart. "I'm not safe anymore mom. I'm a predator. A carnivore. An animal." She looked up at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "How?" I bent down to her and gathered her to me as if I were the mother and her the daughter. When the tears had run dry I took out the rock in my pocket.

"Try to break this." I said handing it to her. She didn't understand at all, yet she did it anyway. As I already knew, any human couldn't break it with their own bare hands. "I can't." she whispered. I smiled a sad smiled and took it back from her. "I know." I told her as I took it back. "watch." I said and pinched it between my pointer finger and thumb. After three seconds of pinching it, it shattered into dust. She gasped, Simon gasped, Zach gasped, and everyone else gasped. "I'm not… like you anymore. I could accidentally kill you trying to give you a simple hug. I don't understand my own strength. Dad does. He turned me into what I am. He wanted me to be just as lonely and hurt as he is. When I liked it, let's just say that he is disturbed. She looked up at me with understanding now. I just smiled down at her sadly.

"This is why you haven't returned." I nodded my head and reached for her arms.

I grabbed her restraints and squeezed on them slightly. They broke and turned to dust under my hands. Her face didn't show any emotion as she brought her hands out from behind her back. Her head snapped to me. She never asked her question aloud but I could tell what she thinking. Her face displayed all emotions.

I ran a hand threw her hair and got up. She looked at me and I just couldn't resist. I bent down and hugged her once more. Yet this time, I placed my hand gun into her hand before I left. As I shut the door I saw a smile light her face slowly.

_**please review its my first so i really want this to be a hit!**_


	2. escape

I heard the alarm go off and all I could think about was keeping them safe. They were actually trying to escape! That was excellent! It was fabulous. It was…exactly what I had wanted them to do. I had been waiting and waiting and waiting. Now it was happening. I was gonna die for this…

I rounded the corner keeping just ahead of my father. I knew he was going try and stop me. I knew that if I made it there before him then they had at least a fighting chance. So I ran on. Faster than I ever had before. I was going to win this and I was gonna win it by a million miles. No one was going to catch me. No one was gonna find me. I was gonna win.

By now they were just coming into my sight. As I looked ahead of them I saw they were blocked off by werewolves. Well…I was going to have to fix that.

"Get down! Get down! Get down!" I yelled at them as I kicked off my shoes in mid run. My mom whipped her head around and looked at me shocked. Liz and Bex gave me the same expression. Some of the boys as well. Mr. Solomon on the other hand was ducking and pulling people along with him. I ran faster as I got closer. I wanted to soar above all of them. I didn't want to accidentally land on someone.

Then it was time to take that final push of power as I reached the outside of their little huddle. I took my final leap and went directly over them. My arms and hands out stretched ready to land as a wolf. Just as I hit the ground, my shift from one form to another was complete. No pain this time, only instinct. I was going to win this battle. I knew it and my wolf knew it as well.

Jonathan snarled at me. He was bigger by gender but not stronger or swifter. I was going to win and I knew it. Then he made the wrong choice of diving towards me. I bit him behind the neck and held on. When he slammed me into the wall only a few minutes later I couldn't help but whimper. Darn wolf genes.

He snarled and came at me full force with the others in hot pursuit. They didn't like a disobedient pup. I was defiantly a pup, but this pup was growing up. She was growing up fast. I reached back and flung Jack away from my back. He fell to the concrete with a thud. Luna bit into my shoulder just as Kale dug into me with his claws. I was going to have to trim those. Soon.

I snarled in pain and clamped down on the person closest to me. They howled and bit into the person close to them thinking it was me. This caused Luna and Kale to let go if me and rip into the person that hurt them. I saw the opening. I wanted to go through that opening. So you wouldn't believe what I did. I went through the opening. Yah, I actually escaped. That was an awesome feeling. Yet I knew I wasn't leaving. I couldn't leave my pack. There was no way around that.

I went swiftly down the hall and left a streak of blood behind me. I was dripping blood everywhere. My injuries were worse than what I had thought. Apparently in my rage I hadn't kept up with all of my injuries. I had only been worried about creating a way for them to get out safely. So I had. I had created the best bit back fight know to the pack. No one would know that I had done it. They couldn't read my mind. I would just have to be very good to my alpha here in the next few days. I would have to be the best pup he had ever had the privilege of training. 'Cause I was already spoken for. When I grew up to my full maturity I was to give the best pups to the pack. Only the alpha could make pups. That was just the way that it went. If any other children were birthed that weren't his own he had every right to kill them or take them away from the mother raising them as his own. The father that had disobeyed his orders and pack law would be killed.

I made my way down the hall and turned with my nose filled to the top with the stench blood and my vision blurry with blood lose. I wobbled my way more than walked and made a lot of noise. My senses suddenly cleared as a bullet made its mark to my shoulder. I yelped and fell against the wall breathing heavily. I heard my name screamed and hands were suddenly putting pressure on my wound. I turned my head and tried to lick the wound as my nose was batted gently away. "No, Cameron." My mother's strong but weary voice told me. I growled my annoyance and let my head flop against the concrete. I noticed that everyone else stayed away. Probably wanted to give us a moment. What a sorry moment to be given.

I shifted. I needed to get them out and away as soon as possible. Something along the lines of ASAP. I laid there for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. That had taken a lot out of me. I dared not look at my body. It would probably make me sick. Then I would probably faint and then that would lead to them not being able to escape. I needed them out of here to that my life would carry on. I loved them too much and they would just get in the way of everything.

So I stood against my mother's wishes as she tried to push me back down. I gently removed her hands from my body and stood as quickly as I could so that I could just get it over with. My injuries hurt more in this form than they did in my other form. The others gasped at me and I just started walking to the closest and safest exit. "If you want to get out safely then follow." I said and made my way down the hall. Liz and Bex were the first to follow. Mom came up behind them and everyone else followed. The door was in my sight when I stopped. I wasn't allowed this way. Every cell in my body refused to take a step further. I had already caused enough damage to try and get them out. Now the static in my color that I always wore was preventing me from taking a step further.

I pointed out to the door and my mother was the first to go. She understood. I was given sad looks and frowning faces as one by one they passed me. By the time the other wolves reached me I was lying in a big puddle of blood.

My alpha knelt beside my almost unconscious head. "I guess we should have seen this coming." He finally said. I looked up at him with drowsy eyes. "How about get you some medical attention." I was barely able to lift up the side of my mouth. The pain was incredible.

He lifted me up and cradled me against his chest. "When you're better I'll deal with the disobedience. For now, just get better." I slightly nodded my head and he ran off towards the emergency room.


End file.
